


Welcome to the Family

by SilChar1987



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural Cast
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 23:15:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13691865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilChar1987/pseuds/SilChar1987
Summary: Carmin is your average teenager; she can be quite lazy at times, ignorant to the people around her, stares into space often. One day, her parents decide to send her to Canada for a convention as it was hosting her favourite show: Supernatural. Things seemed normal at first, sitting in a quite corner, waiting for the autograph signing that started in mere hours. She never though she would meet one of the actors before it. Nor did she think she would become good friends with the cast.





	Welcome to the Family

**Author's Note:**

> Carmin goes to Canada to partake at the convention that is showcasing Supernatural. She sits around in a quiet corner, waiting for the autograph signings to happen until she is approached by someone.

When Carmin left the motel that she was staying at to go to the comic-con that was a ten minutes walk away from where she was staying, she didn’t think it would be cold. So much for that. As she was almost at the big building that the convention was being held at, Carmin didn’t bother turning around to get her coat, she was too excited for what was inside.

 

At first, she was confused as to why it was practically empty outside. It was midday, Carmin expected the outside to be flooded with people. The teen hummed to herself as she flashed her ticket to the guy standing at the front and walked into the building. Now she understood why it was so empty outside.

 

The room was quite large, but there were so many people. Too many people. Well, it was understandable: lots of people probably wanted to meet their heroes from their favourite shows and movies. Carmin was there herself to see the Supernatural side of things, maybe that’s why she was cosplaying as Castiel. Well, almost. She did forget the trenchcoat.

 

“ _This is the end, this is goodbye..._ ”

 

Carmin hummed to herself as she pushed through the crowd, looking for somewhere quiet to sit. From the looks of things, it was going to be quite a task.

 

“ _Listen for the children singing one last lullaby..._ ”

 

After wandering around for a few minutes, Carmin was able to spot a table that no one was sitting at.

 

“ _One more dance, one more night,_ ”

 

Carmin may have been at a convention but the things she wanted to see didn’t start in a few hours. One of those things was an autograph signing. She wasn’t missing the opportunity to not have her drawings, poster and book signed.

 

“ _The final chance to make it right,_ ”

 

The brunette grabbed her phone out, unlocking it and opened the music app. Grabbing the cable for her headphones out of her bag, she plugged one end into her phone and the other into the pair of Philips headphones and shifted the pair onto her head. She put the song she was humming to, now into her own little world.

 

“ _Crawling back from where you came! Set them free and just be gone! The nightmare’s lasted far too long..._ ”

 

Due to being in her own little world, Carmin failed to see someone walking up to her table.

 

“ _I will end this, where it began… According to plan.._

_Set the stage and let the rage consume you! Like a wildfire burning through you… Building a coffin from confetti and confessions, maybe there will be a lesson in the rubble when it’s through! Buried in metal and a milli-_ ”

 

“Sorry to disturb you, but you seem to be sitting in the quietest part in this whole building and… Would it be alright if I sat here? All the other tables are full.”

 

Carmin didn’t have to think twice, she knew that voice anywhere. Looking up, a look of pure awe, confusion and happiness spread across her face. Before her stood none other than...

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first work with an OC, a persona to be exact, so this is different for me. This first chapter wasn't all that long, kind of just to start it off. I'm horrible starting things, and this was the best I could think of. Oh well. I will write more in the future. If I made any mistakes, please point them out, that would be appreciated. Anyways, I hope you enjoys this.
> 
> I take requests, so don't be shy to comment asking for one!


End file.
